


The Sport Of Tumblr

by ILikeItLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kink, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Watersports, harry/louis - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeItLarry/pseuds/ILikeItLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I really wanted to try to write a watersports one shot. There aren't many in the fandom so I thought I'd Give it a shot. </p><p>Harry became an advent member of the website called 'Tumblr.' So much so, that Louis feels almost replaced by the social media network. </p><p>What was poor Louis to do? </p><p>Find out what had Harry so addicted to his dumb dash? That's exactly what Louis did. </p><p>And when Louis discovers Harry's new kink, Louis decides to give Harry what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis watches Harry. What is it with him and Tumblr? It's like Louis is a third wheel. A second best to him and that stupid laptop. 

Just watching Harry's eyes move around to capture the websites design, makes Louis want to scratch at his face. "For fuck sakes, Harry." Louis slams the laptops screen down. 

"What was that for?" Harry groans. 

"What has got you so into that piece of shit? We haven't had sex in over a week. A week." 

"Wow, Louis, in sure you can satisfy your own needs. Have you ever stopped to think about how my ass feels?" Harry moves the laptop aside. 

"Yes, your ass is the reason why we are arguing in the first place. If your ass just let my dick in for a few minutes, there wouldn't be any arguing." 

"God, you're so disgusting sometimes." Harry lightly pushes Louis so he can excuse himself to the restroom. 

"My dick will be waiting if your ass takes up on that offer." Louis calls. 

"Fuck you, Louis, fuck you." 

"Like I said, my nice big cock is waiting!" Louis laughs. 

After a few minutes, Louis can faintly hear the shower being started. Yes, finally!

"Now I can see why Curly is so addicted to Tumblr." Louis whispers as he opens up Harry's Silver Laptop. 

Louis is greeted with a photo of him and Harry dressed in their costumes from BSE, kissing. How cute, Louis thinks. But also gross. 

Now time for business. He clicks on the Tumblr Tab. Of course, Louis isn't sure how to work the site so he just scrolls down Harry's dash. 

Some cute photos of cats and One Direction are to appear first. Then a few fashion blogs for men. 

What the hell is the hype about tumblr? 

Then... Oh...

He scrolled through photos of men urinating on each other. And Louis thinks this is odd. It's taboo. 

Watersports, that was a supposed kink. 

Harry's kink. 

Is this why Harry refused to have sex? Because he was too embarrassed. Too embarrassed that the cat would come out of the bag while in bed. 

"You're full of surprises... And I am too." Louis smirks. He quickly puts the laptop away and gets started on what he calls 'Plan Pee.' Puny, right? Get it? No? Okay. 

When Harry returns from the shower, he is greeted by Louis and a tall glass of lemonade. "Thanks, babe." Harry takes hold of the glass and takes a chug. 

"So... Has your ass taken a second look on my dicks offer?" Louis sips his lemonade. 

"No, Louis, I thought my ass had disclosed this issue."

"Funny... I really have to take a piss all of a sudden." A smirk appears onto Louis' devilish face. 

"Then go take a piss, Lou." Harry crosses his arms. 

"... On you?" 

Harry can't control the way his throats closes and causes him to choke on air. "Excuse me?"

"I thought you would appreciate it, Harold, if I kindly pissed on you."

Harry is speechless and slightly embarrassed. 

"Wouldn't you like it?" Louis asks again. 

"I-yeah."

"So dirty, Harry. Want me to piss on you, like a dirty boy." Louis loves the look on Harry's face. It's mixed with shock and pleasure. 

"How did you reckon?" Harry says with embarrassment. 

"Your Tumblr dash. I didn't know you like that. Why haven't you told me?" 

"It is embarrassing and disgusting, Lou." 

"No, it is quite kinky, yes. But if you like it, I will try it." Louis shrugs. 

"Okay." Harry nods and pulls Louis to the bathroom. 

"How do you want it?" Louis asks as he unbuttons his jeans. 

"Everywhere. All over. On me." 

Everyone had always thought Louis would be the animal in bed, but truth is, Harry was such a demanding-power bottom. And Louis loves it. 

Louis hadn't even realised Harry had already took off his sleep wear. 

"It would be nice if you were completely naked too." Harry laughs a he tugs off Louis' shirt.

"Just a sec." Louis says as he runs into their bedroom and downs the lemonade. He wanted this to be good for Harry. So more pee the merrier, right?

"What, what was that for?" Harry laughs giddily. 

"Wanted to make sure there was more than enough.. What word would you prefer?" Louis blushes. 

"Piss... Dunno it sounds hotter."

Harry's sits in the oversized large tub (they're rich okay). 

"God, I really have to piss." Louis groans. 

"Hold it, gunna suck your cock." 

Harry sets himself on his knees and takes a hold of Louis' thick cock. 

"Uh, waited so long for your mouth." 

Harry came off Louis' dick, focusing on his head. He lets his tongue swirl around it. 

"Stop, stop, I'm going to-" 

"Don't." Harry says as he kisses Louis' balls, nibbling each one. Louis loved that. Loves Harry's mouth every where. 

"Now?" 

"Hold on." Harry repositions himself on his knees and grabs his cock. 

"Now?" 

"Yeah, get me dirty." Harry moans. 

Louis hesitates at first. 

He aims at Harry's cock. 

"Mm, yes, fuck." Harry moans as he pumps his cock fast. 

"Dirty boy." Louis aims his stream over Harry's chest. 

"Yes, fuck, uh, so hot, Lou." Harry moans louder as he flicks his wrist on his red cock. 

"Like my piss all over you, yeah? So dirty for me." Louis coos. 

"Piss in my mouth, yeah. Fuck." 

And god, this is so hot. Harry begging on his dirty knees for Louis to piss in his mouth. 

Louis complies and aims directly in Harry's mouth. 

He fills Harry's mouth up until drips of yellow, warm piss slides down his throat. "Fuck." Louis moans. 

Then Louis aims at Harry's hair. 

And Louis hears Harry swallow. And then there's piss everywhere and harry is rubbing his body with it, and using it on his dick. And then Harry starts sucking on Louis' dick, that is still pissing. 

"Yeah, suck my big cock. You love it baby. Love my piss." 

And then Louis' stream stops. 

"Was that weird?" Harry asks embarrassed as Louis notices Harry had already came. 

"Fuck, no! I didn't think I'd enjoy it, but I... We can do this again." 

"So you liked it?" 

"Yes, I think it's a new kink for me as well." Louis winked. 

"I'm not asking that this should be a regular thing, but occasional would be nice." 

"We can do that." Louis sat next to Harry in the tub. 

"Thank you for not being creeped out by it." 

"I'd never be creeped out by anything you like, I hope you know that. I mean, you like me and I'm not much of a catch." Louis jokes. 

"Like? Love." Harry corrects. 

"And I love you."


	2. The Sport Of The Big Red Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis forces Harry to piss himself in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm very sorry for it taking so long to write a second part to this little two part series. I haven't been in the right state of mind for a while after, life happens. Anyways please enjoy and kudos if you liked chapter :) Leave a comment about your favorite kink, I want to write about a new kink so give me a few ideas *insert moon emoji here*

It's been a long day for Louis and Harry. They went shopping and were surrounded by paparazzi, barely able to get inside their car. And now they are stuck in a long line of cars because traffic happened to be a terrible thing. 

Normally Harry wouldn't mind waiting in traffic, but unfortunately his bladder happened to be full. Louis had told him to go before they left and Harry brushed him off and said "If I had to go I would have gone." Harry deeply regrets that decision. 

"Harry, baby, what's wrong? You look a little pale and you're sweating in an air-conditioned car." Louis breaks the silence. Harry wants to punch louis because quite frankly, he doesn't want to hear an 'I told you so,' right now. 

"It's nothing, just really anxious to get home." Harry tries to seem nonchalant, but his trembling voice fails him miserably. 

"Okay." Louis reaches over to rub Harry's knuckles soothingly. He's such a good boyfriend Harry wants to cry. Harry really doesn't want to cry, he's just overwhelmed with his full bladder. It makes him emotional. 

Harry begins to tap his hands on his lap, trying to distract him from his thoughts of liquid. It doesn't work, in fact it makes him think about it more. 

If he tells Louis, Louis will get smug and tell Harry he should've listened. If he doesn't tell Louis then he might have to pee himself and get humiliated. 

Harry decided to give up and tell Louis, maybe Louis has a secret water bottle he can leak into. Who knows. 

"Lou, I have to tell you something." 

"Go ahead, H." Louis says sweetly. Louis doesn't suspect a thing. Or at least to Harry, he doesn't suspect a thing.

"I really have to use the loo." Harry says, his cheeks turning a bright red color. 

Louis doesn't seem shocked or surprised, he just simply puts his hand on the top of Harry's pants. 

"I'm sorry love, but there's nothing we can really do about that." he begins to rub Harry's cock from over Harry's jeans. 

"What are you doing?" Harry gives Louis a questioning look. He's not following what Louis is putting out. It's cute really. 

"I'm going to help you with your problem, why else would I rub you?" 

"Stop, I might pee." Harry holds Louis' hand in place. 

"It's okay."

Harry lets go of Louis' hand because it's too late anyways. 

Louis rubs gently along Harry's pants and squeezes every so often, making Harry moan every so often. 

"You like that?" Louis moans at how hard Harry is underneath his hand. 

"Yeah but- oh." Harry wants to protest, but is weak under Louis' touch. Harry's head rolls back as Louis digs his hand into his briefs, feeling Louis' fragile fingers on Harry's cock. "Lou."

"You're so hard for me, baby."

"I want your cock." Harry says, his inner self coming through. 

"Come sit on my lap, baby." Louis pushes his seat back and pushes up his steering wheel. This isn't the first time they've done anything sexual in Louis' red car. 

Harry climbs over quickly and sits on Louis so he's facing his boyfriend. Harry moans because Louis is as equally as hard. 

"Grind on me until you piss." Louis whispers. 

The last time they dabbled into water sports was last week and Louis was the one to piss, this is completely different and Harry isn't sure about it. He's nervous. 

Harry grinds his throbbing cock on Louis', moaning at the hard contact.

"Fuck, you're so hard." Harry moans. 

Louis holds Harry's hips and grinds up into Harry's hips, "Touché." 

"Lou." Harry whines as he can feel his bladder trying to give up.

"Come on baby, get me dirty." Louis says, grinding into Harry faster. Harry is pretty sure that the car is rocking from the outside. He doesn't care. 

"Oh fuck." Harry's cock is pulsing and his bladder is threatening to give out. 

"Such a dirty mouth, should stick my cock in it." 

"Mm, Lou." Harry is rolling his hips slowly while Louis massages his ass. 

"Would love that, huh? You're dirty mouth all over my big cock. Such bad, bad boy you are." Louis' dirty talk is getting to Harry.

"Going to piss." Harry warns. He really doesn't want and kind of feels ashamed about it, but it's hot all the same. 

Louis' nails dig into Harry's hips and bites at Harry neck. 

Harry looks out of the passenger window and he can clearly see a middle-aged man wit his dick out, watching Harry and Louis. Harry gives a sly smile. 

"Piss on me, babe. I would love it." Louis ground his hips up hard, his hard cock loving the feeling of friction. 

"Yeah?"

"Such a dirty boy. Fuck." 

Harry kisses sloppily into Harry's mouth, only using his wet tongue. It's dirty, so dirty. Their lips only touch for a few seconds as their tongues touch and prod. The sound is erotic. 

Harry starts rubbing his cock into Louis faster, his piss threatening to come out. 

"For fucks sake piss on my cock already."

"What about the seat?"

"Who fucking cares?" Obviously Louis doesn't. 

Harry decides to let his piss flow with some hesitation. Harry loves the warm feeling of piss in his pants and he can tell Louis is in love with it. Harry throws his head back and violently grinds into Louis. 

"Fuck, baby, keep going. Get my cock all wet. Get it so dirty." Louis licks and bites Harry's neck, earning moans from his curly-haired boyfriend. 

"Uh." Harry moans, his body shaking 

"Dirty, so dirty for me." Louis is kicking a stripe up Harry's neck. 

Harry's stream stops and Louis isn't finished. 

"Suck my cock." Louis says, pushing Harry to his knees. Louis gets out his red, angry cock and tugs on it a few times. 

Harry takes Louis' head into his mouth, gliding his wet tongue over it then takes his whole cock into his mouth. Harry can taste his piss on Louis' cock, making himself moan. "Shit, suck it hard." Louis pushes Harry's head all the way down until his nose touches Louis abdomen. Harry can't breathe and tears start to glide down his face, but it only gives Louis more ammunition. 

Louis roughly grabs Harry's curly hair and fucks up into Harry's mouth, making Harry gag on Louis' cock. "Fuck yeah." Harry is rubbing his thumbs into Louis' thighs, letting him know he likes it just as much. 

"Fucking slut." Louis lifts Harry off his hard dick and begins to pump his throbbing cock. "Going to cum on your face."

Harry opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue. Louis' cock touched the tip of Harry's tongue every few strokes. 

Soon white stripes of cum landed on Harry's cheek, eye and forehead, "You look so hot."

Louis brings Harry up on his lap again and begins to lick Harry's face then bringing his tongue to Harry for him to suck. "Mm." Harry would moan every time he got to suck on Louis' tongue. 

"We're so dirty."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry pulls on Louis' nipple. 

 

 

 

So that's the end! Hope you liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is very short and I don't know :/ Idk maybe give it a kudos if you want a second part? Ew I sound thirsty


End file.
